1. Technical Field
This invention relates to ball retrievers for golf balls where the ball is in a difficult-to-reach location, requiring the player to retrieve it therefrom.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of golf ball engagement and retrieval devices have been developed to assist the player in retrieving their golf ball when positioned in areas of the course where direct hand engagement would be difficult. Such ball retrievers heretofore require a ball engagement portion and some sort of exterior handle. Other ball retrievers have been developed to attach directly to the golf club providing contact easily transportable and usable devices, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,767, 3,749,407, 5,112,093, 6,077,170, 388,850, and U.S. Patent 2004/0166955.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,767 a golf ball retrieving device is disclosed having an initial cylindrical configuration with multiple slots and apertures therein that allow for deflection thereof so as to be positioned on the club head and retrieve a ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,407 claims a ball retriever attachment wherein a ball cup is suspended from a golf club head engagement clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,093 illustrates a golf ball retriever having a coil of high strength metal wire that will allow insertion on the club head with multiple coils extending therefrom into which the golf ball can be selectively secured during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,170 is directed to a golf ball retriever attachment having a depending ball cup from a club head receiving opening cited in closure configuration to the shape of the club head.
Patent D 388,850 defines an open bottom ball cup with an intricate extending clip that clips over the top edge of a golf club positioning the ball cup below the cup head for ball retrieval.